Ten Moments in Time
by Fernsfairie
Summary: This is a short story with ten moments between either Kirk and Spock, just Kirk, or just Spock. A slash piece. Some are angsty, some are fluffy, and some are plain weird. Based on ten songs in my playlist, on shuffle. Kirk/Spock K/S


**My First, Pathetic, Attempt At K/S Slash**

**A/N: I found this… challenge while reading another story. So, as my first attempt at Kirk-Spock slash, I thought I'd give it a crack. You put your play list on shuffle and during the space of ten songs you write something. 8D So... here goes nothing? I hope it's alright.  
**

**1.) I Don't Want To Miss A Thing- Aerosmith**

Spock lay on his side, spooning his captain close to him. He watched Jim sleep with a smile playing on his lips. With his Vulcan biology, along with human, he watched Kirk sleep most nights. With his thoughts optimistic, he pulled Kirk closer into his side with an arm. Spock never wanted to sleep with Jim, and listen to his heartbeat.

For eternity.

After 0100 Spock began to tire, but kept his eyes open because he didn't want to miss anything. The sweetest dream would never do with Kirk, because he would know he was holding him in his arms.

**2.) You're Beautiful- James Blunt**

The dagger on the table next to a large bottle, filled with Vodka. It was without a label, so most mistook it for water. Vodka was what was keeping Spock away for the dagger. So close. So… sharp. It would bring release to his pain, wouldn't it?

Memories flashed unwanted before his eyes- _Kirk commanding the ship. Kirk in the battle. Kirk looking at him from above. Kirk dying in the battle…_

_I'll be with you soon, _Spock promised the memories of Kirk in the head. _Just wait for me._

**3.) Self Esteem- Scorpions**

_Be brave, _a voice whispered in Kirks head.

_I will, my love, _he whispered back, desperately. _Do I have to go?_

_I'm afraid so, _Spock responded, _it is only logical. You must tell your mother of us before we can fully bond._

_I am scared._

_Do not be. I am at your side. _Spock reached out an gently rang the doorbell to the house, taking his beloveds hand. _It is time._

**4.) ****Fat Bottom Girls- Queen**

"Look at that one!" hissed Jim to Spock, leaning against a brick wall outside the wall. He was staring at a stocky woman with a very nice ass. "I think if I still straight, I'd chose her."

"I do not see the purpose of this, Jim," Spock said in bored voice, his posture ramrod straight.

"We're bonding, Mr. Logic."

"Ah."

**5.) Big Jack- AC/DC**

Jim was dancing around his room to an ancient song playing from his computer. Well, technically, it wasn't _his. _It was his Great-great-great-great-great grandmothers, from when she was a girl. Using a mix of modern and ancient technology, he got it to play music. After a little while longer, Spock opened his door and covered his sensitive Vulcan ears.

"What is this device spewing noise?" he asked calmly.

Jim stopped dancing, his eyes widening as Spock spoke. "Uh... an old laptop?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, tun it off, we have other music too make." And they did.

**6.) Revolution- The Veronicas**

"You don't know me at all!" Cried Kirk, backing away from Spock, whose eye's burned bright with desire. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"On the contrary, Captain, I know you well. And intend to know you even better," finishing the sentence and moving simultaneously, Spock pressed Kirk up against the wall and captured his mouth fiercely. Kirk moaned in his mouth as Spock's tongue took possession after forcing its way inside. Kirk felt like he was in both Heaven and Hell. His front was burning hot against Spock, and his back freezing cold against a wall.

**7.) From the Inside- Linkin Park**

"I can't do this shit anymore!" Screamed Kirk, in his rooms, punching the wall, wrecking the room. "I'm done." He turned to Spock and said "Sorry, I'm not good enough for you."

Spock looked back at him and reached for his face, carefully holding it like it was china. "You will always be just enough for me Jim. You, our child, and our families are what really matter." He rested his hand over Jim's stomach and caressed it lightly.

"I bet that's the 'logical' thing to say," Jim replied bitterly, jerking out of Spock's grip.

"No, it's the true thing."

**8.) Science Fiction, Double Feature- Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack**

Spock stared in horror at the screen in front of him as the 'movie' that was hundreds of years old played across it. What was this… this… perversion? A enormous pair of lips to begin the movie? A fully grown man prancing around the scream in heavy make-up and woman's under things?

"Captain, why would you request that it be mandatory for all crew members to watch this in the time between destinations?" He asked quietly.

Jim shrugged. "It's my favorite old movie. I think it's funny."

**9.) Teardrops on my Guitar- Taylor Swift**

Kirk smiled tightly as Spock looked over at him from the science station. They were strictly friends. Best friends, in a way. And it was torture.

Uhura had better appreciate him. Spock said he thought he had it really right with her, that he might ask her to bond with him in the next two years. So she better appreciate that he cried over Spock, just so they could be happy.

**10.) Mama- My Chemical Romance**

"Mama, we all go to hell," Kirk whispered to his mother, as she lay on the bed, dying. Spock stood stonily next him, the only acknowledgment that he was listening to Kirk talk with his mother on her death bed was his hand twitching into Kirks.

"I love you Mama," he chocked out, burying his face in Spock's shirt. The half-Vulcan petted his head.

The dying woman turned her head to him and motioned Spock close. He held his head right next to hers and looked in her eyes. Carefully she kissed each of his cheeks and whispered "Look after my baby…" before laying down and letting the light leave her eyes.


End file.
